Icy Love
by The Diamond Dreamer 99
Summary: Will anyone be able to love Elsa? Or does a special someone have the heart to love her, whatever might happen? Jack Frost/Elsa. Romance, Tragedy, Hurt, Comfort, and a Mystery which can cause the doom of Arendelle. Rated as it is to be safe. First crossover, so please do NOT judge.
1. Chapter 1

_**ICY LOVE**_

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I said that I would make a Norgatha story. But I watched Frozen just yesterday, and when I went back to FanFiction, I read to stories in Frozen but only one really caught my eye. And that was a crossover. And I was so inspired by it; I decided I would save the Norgatha story for later. I hope that writer won't sue me for my copying his/her idea. Let me just say (to that amazing writer) that I was deeply inspired by your story. =)**

**CHAPTER 1: A Forest Walk**

**I watched as people filed out of the church, waving Anna and Kristoff goodbye for their honeymoon. **I sat on one of the pews, observing everything from behind. Anna and Kristoff just got married, and everyone rejoiced.

I sighed. At least Anna found love. But, who _is _there to love me? Yes, it's been two years since I ran away. Yes, the people have accepted me. But, I saw in their eyes, they were afraid ofme.

I stood, pulled my platinum braided hair to my right shoulder, and walked towards the couple. People moved to the side to give me space to walk in. As I neared Anna, she smiled and waved. I smiled back at her. Anna was happy, and that made me happy. I reached the carriage that would take them to the boat which would take them to the Northern Isles for their honeymoon.

I shook Kristoff's hand and turned to Anna. I smiled as she gave me a hug. I whispered in her ear so only she could hear, "Take care." She nodded and smiled. They then went into the carriage and it moved towards the pier.

I sighed and looked at the people. They had already gone back to their usual business around town.

I turned, and walked towards the forest.

**~IN THE FOREST and normal P.O.V~**

Elsa was walking around the forest. She walked around till the sun began to set.

To anyone who was watching her, they would wonder, '_What is the Queen doing roaming around at night?_ '

But, if you followed her all the way, it would lead you to…

"My castle!" Elsa exclaimed. She knew where her castle had been. But even in the summer, it hadn't melted at all!

_Who had been keeping it frozen? _Elsa thought to herself.

She walked towards it, thinking. '_Does someone in this kingdom have the same powers as mine?'_

She stomped her foot in rage. _Someone else had this power and didn't tell me?! How dare them! _I _should be the one rebuilding my castle, not them!_

Little did she know, she had cast another eternal winter on the land. It was spreading until it reached half of the sea surrounding it.

She then skied over to the Northern Mountain. Skiing was one of the things she learned to do with her powers the year after the year her powers made the eternal winter.

She had reached her ice castle in no time. Running to the doors, she cast icicles towards it, making the door break down to reveal…

A boy.

**A/N: Hey, so how was this? A bit too rushed? I really want your opinions, guys. Note: I am not that good with action things.  
**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! I don't mind some criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**ICY LOVE**_

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. When I went back here, I saw that I already had eight reviews! I am so happy; I just couldn't ignore slacking off. So I made a second chapter. It is short, yes, but it is for the sake of those reviewers. Plus, I did this while writing a report on the Hammerhead Shark. **

**CHAPTER 2: I didn't just hurt Anna**

"**Jack?" I whispered. **I was so shocked to see my childhood friend here. I saw that his once brown hair had turned white. His hazel eyes blue.

"Elsie?" He whispered back at me. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt him _more_. I stepped back, moving as far away as possible from him. Yes, it was in the past. But what I did to him was far more worse than what I did to Anna. I promised to myself ever since that night, I will never hurt Jack again. "Go away, Jack, I don't want to hurt you!" I said to him, still moving backwards. "Princess," he began.

He still remembered me? He still cared after what I did to him? He still cared to call me the nicknames he called me when we were young? He should hate me! I was nothing more than a pain to him.

"I said go _away_," I said stiffly, tears threatening to fall. I was the cause of what happened to him.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a year after that dreaded night. But now, I was 10, and I played with Jack. See, Jack was the only one who_ dared _to come to me. I was scared that I would__ hurt my family, but when he's with me, I don't think my powers would hurt him. _

_No one was allowed in the castle, though. Luckily, he had always had this gift of stealth._

_He would always come here in my room, and we would play harmless pranks on everyone._

_One night, he took me to a frozen pond. Frozen, for it was winter. He said, "This is where my sister and I skated. You can try skating too."_

_I slowly nodded my head as he guided me around the pond. He told me that to skate, you have to move your feet forward left foot, then right foot, and then you keep doing it till you skate. I managed to do it, and soon we skated around together._

_After awhile of skating, he suddenly slipped on the ice! I was so scared for his fate, and I tried to block his fall with snow. But alas, it hit his head _and_ his heart. I rushed over to his now unconscious form lying on the thick ice._

_I cradled his head, begging, "Come back Jack! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" I wept, tears falling on his face. I couldn't save him now. No one who hear my plead for help. We were far from the village and the castle. _

_Suddenly, the light of the moon shone against his body, lifting him up. His shadow covered my eyes. But I didn't care to look at what was happening, in fear to watch him die before my eyes._

_When the shadow went away, I slowly lifted my hands from my eyes. I thought he was going to be gone, but I still saw his figure there on the ice. _

_But with only a little supply of light from the moon, I saw that his hair started to turn a color. And I saw his eyes opening._

"_Thank you," I said full of gratitude to the dim-lighted moon. _

_But I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I was scared to hurt him more. So I walked away, never turning back._

_Never looking back._

_END_

"I do not want to hurt you anymore! So go away," I said, turning around.

I placed my curse on him. I hurt him. Now, I know why my castle was still standing. Why it didn't melt like what would have happened to Olaf.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; cold, but somehow comforting.

"You didn't hurt me Elsa. It was fate; you hit me so I could become a Guardian. A Guardian, and along with other Guardians, I saved the world. And it was because of you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**ICY LOVE**_

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so very sorry for the late update. I have been so busy with school, and I lost time to make this. I made this chapter longer then the last… I think. But I hope it is good enough for you guys.**

**Diamond Dreamer**

**CHAPTER 3: Boogie**

"**No. NO!" I shouted at Jack, I was scared, and he was making more fear in me. **"Elsie," he calmly said to me.

"NO!"

"Jack, please, go back home. Your life awaits, go enjoy the snow and have your fun," I sang to him. Singing was the only way I could show of how I feel.

"Yeah, but," he began.

"I know," I cut him off, "you mean well, but leave me be. Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!"

"Elsie,"

"Jack, I was such a fool. I could never be free; there is no escape from the storm inside of me! I can't control the curse! Jack please, you'll only make it worse! There's so much fear, you're not safe here!"

He walked towards me. "Princess,"

"LEAVE ME BE!" I screamed, sending blasts of ice all around. When I turned, a blast of ice hit him; hit his _heart_.

"NO! Jack, I-I didn't... no," I whispered. I sobbed.

"Elsie, what have you done to me? You, you are a MONSTER!" I heard him say, before he slowly vanished before my eyes.

"JACK, NO!" I screamed. I looked around. I was not in my ice palace anymore; I was, in my _room_.

I suddenly heard a knock on my white, snow-flake designed door. "Yes?" I asked, still confused at why I was here.

"Princess Anna's wedding starts in an hour," the voice on the other side calmly said.

"Ok," I whispered. I clutched my head. _What happened? Was that a dream? Anna's wedding?_

Thoughts and questions raced through my mind. What is happening? This seems like the morning of February 14, Anna and Kristoff's wedding!

_Hello there little princess, _I heard a menacing voice say.

I look around, seeing no one.

"Who is there?" I said, looking around._ I know you are scared to lose Jack Frost!_

"No! I already lost him!" I shouted at nothing.

_Liar! You know he's alive! You know he survived! And maybe it would do you well if I will break him!_

"NO! NO! You can't!" I screamed at nobody.

_Yes I can._

I turned to see a figure of a pale man, as thin as a stick, with glossy black hair. His eyes were black, and fear radiated off his body.

I gasped as my eyes widened in fear.

"No way, you, you are the," I whispered.

"Boogie Man, was that what you were going to say dear?" he asked with no emotion in his dark voice.

I walked backwards in fear. _No Elsa! Conceal it, don't feel it, and don't let it show! Remember, the fear that once controlled you can't get to you anymore! There is no fear, no fear, no fear, NO FEAR!_

At that point, I had sent an icy blast towards the 'boogie man'. "What did you do to him?" I asked him, sending another icy blast towards him.

I understand now. That dream showed of what I did to him, because of his orders. No, wait, this is the dream! What is happening now is just somewhere in my memories! My dream and my memory; and I should be the one controlling it, not him!

"I said," I gritted through closed teeth, and sending a powerful blast towards him, "what did you do to Jack?!"

He laughed. "It's not what I did _Princess_! It is what you did; _you _were the one who sent that powerful icy blast toward Frost!"

"No you monster! You controlled me! Fear controlled me! All my life, I listened to you! All my life, I shut myself away from the world because of fear! Because of you," I said, sending blasts of ice with every word.

"No, Elsa, you created the fear _yourself_. I didn't do anything. You were scared to hurt Anna, and you fear built up, making me even more powerful than before!" He said, cackling.

"NO!" was the last thing that came out of my mouth before the world turned black.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! So, what will happen next?**


End file.
